Ike Ray Peram Westcott/Gallery
''Gallery Adult Vlcsnap-2013-05-04-13h51m38s132.png wescottTohkaTR (3).png||Westcott creppy smiling as he saw innocent people being raped by his soldiers wescott48265216_p0 (2).jpg wescottDatelIIF.png|Westcott looking at London Wescott2h.jpg|Westcott full face view Wescott2.jpg|Isaac Westcott artwork wescottDAL_v7_04.jpg|Isaac full body wescottEVFEEOFMK.jpg|Westcott serious stare Wescottgj.png|Westcott corrupting Origami wescott48265216_p0 (1).jpg|Westcott fanart by @Whitel wescott10274198_683066651728370_8776797631700072225_n.png|Westcott evil laughter wescottEvilGrin.png|Westcott while performing physical torture, psychological and sexual in Hitori's daughter while her parents watch in suffering wescottfd (4).png|Westcott about to realize his dream and exterminate mankind and kill God wescottDalBDVsop (1).png|Isaac with his secretary, Ellen Mira Mathers wescottBdEp8Df (2).png|Westcott considering methods of exterminations to kill Jews, Gypsies and Catholics wescott10635885_694777693931652_2730264777677140187_n.jpg|Isaac at global meeting Wescottf.png|Isaac after corrupted Origami and her turned her into his servant wescotttrigjEp7.png|Westcott reading his Empire and Corporation business scdark-anime-boy-wallpaper,1366x768,65660.jpg|Isaac Westcott as Inverse Spirit Wescottjmfrw.png|Westcott happy after his Second World War Wizardly plan was sucesseful Wescott2h.png|Isaac walking the halls of his company wescott10446710_683067398394962_8952855580532020006_n.png|Isaac making dark comedy wescott10355886_683066718395030_2493761639108547363_n.png|Westcott faces Anti-DEM Faction heroes wescottp1BdWs.png|Westcott ordering Ellen to start the extermination of the population of 4 million people of Tenguu City wescottBdEp8Df (1).png|Westcott doing black comedy again after he cut the Shido's arm off: "It's been a long time Itsuka. High five?" wescottBdEp8Df (3).png|Westcott telling Tohka that everything he did on the planet Earth was just a simple fun and his real purpose is to become a Inverse Spirit to make the universe upside down, overthrow the laws of reality and kill God and so he can become a Dark God and plunge all reality into chaos, death, despair and evil for all eternity wescottcafereo_4571431127247.jpg|Westcott poster wescottEp9Ts (1).png|Westcott ordering troops to support the countries allies to DEM Empire in WWWS II war to increase the destruction and death of innocents Wescott5de682e5931d61602c59e55ff112af45.jpg|Ellen protects Isaac from Thor wescottdTorturChamvbe1.png|Westcott interrogating prisoners only to kill them later for no logical reason wescottbreakdow.png|"Adolf Hitler was a fool with a little dream. Unify the world in a Germany? Stupid. I was right to make him commit suicide 80 years ago..." Wescott (2).png|Westcott casual evil grin WescottIsaac Ray Perham Westcott.png WescottTohkaTR (3)swfew.png Isaac Ray Peram Westcott.png wescottjrnwBd23.png|Isaac serious wescottEp10DaleVd.png|"Bring me her head, Ellen" wescottfeEp2904.png|Isaac faces AL Team and Vessel Noxus wescottfd (3).png|Isaac looking at his battle wescott640px-WesE35.png|Isaac looking Syndrome being tortured wescott10411740_686197358081966_4259503431661583533_n (2).png Wescott (1).jpg|Isaac... sexy? Wescott (2).jpg|Full body Wescott (1).png wescottEP8El (2).png wescott10425406_683066035061765_1856260388517616561_n.png|Westcott meets Katarina wescottEp10DFin.png wescott10411740_686197358081966_4259503431661583533_n (1).png|Even the most evil being in the galaxy has some perverted moments wescott10172735_304084576418014_6079093600863193635_n.jpg|Isaac watches Katarina fights Ellen wescottndewf.png 5adfb12397dda14433170a46b4b7d0a20cf48634.png Sir_Isaac_Ray_Perham_Westcott.png 10533547_695226870512348_1527668081262104262_n.jpg invasion_planning_by_jamga-d5n7nop.jpg 6022049-1.jpg sc_closeup_by_tanathiel-d4iu7wl.jpg 591px-EdeuPE.png 87022033.jpg ISnsEHA.jpg Tumblr_ml29pnvlTc1rsoq37o1_500.gif Dfghjklbhn.png wescott10450871_683067415061627_1662073240529196059_n.png wescottTohkaTR (1).png Kvfcfnr.png scJellal_in_Throne_Room.png SChico4 by mgmnzx.png nzDies.irae-.Also.Sprach.Zarathustra.600.259891.jpg UjenxdwD.png Screenshot_2015-08-30-23-16-59.png TurLVYj.png 0FP1fu9.gif CXERgvBUQAA79mt.jpg B1HoXt7CAAAZrY6.jpg CilyJyEVEAAq4ma.jpg be6dd5a06525da0d32b1.jpg fa8ffa1e-s.jpg a879de42.jpg 201211141944444d0.jpg 5222de5ff21ee66e19b3e29988ce43b7.jpg d-´gklrh.jpg Jormungand23-23.png item_5553.jpg 49141124_p0_master1200.jpg 35085943_p0_master1200.jpg 58189058_p2_master1200.jpg b941bc760dea9ed03a110f1b1b38ac20.jpg 28479363_p0_master1200.jpg 53024115_p0_master1200.jpg 47888106_p2_master1200.jpg tumblr_n7j1gsUsbr1r8364lo1_500.gif Kasper.Hekmatyar.full.1321718.jpg Jormungand - 05 - Large 09.jpg cb58a2cd3aa36d298f2a225bb64b6359.jpg GretingWes.jpg 2013020173040482 508 o.jpg DAL_v16_01.jpg Jormungand Perfect Order - 09 - Large 31.jpg oooojjjj.jpg ojppppjhh.jpg 51524945_p0_master1200.jpg 46240973_p0_master1200.jpg 44398803_p0_master1200.jpg 6192013003015_000180566l.jpg tumblr_nawelko61M1sa8k2joj2_1280o.jpg 27574187_p4_master1200j.jpg 27574187_p3_master1200j.jpg 51123803_p0_master1200jj.jpg tumblr_nawelko61M1sa8k2joj2_1280oju.jpg tumblr_ns7nfxHYOH1tzj388o1_500.gif imageihuhijjm.jpg cddd62188d7f3ad80cff3da88a1d7546.jpg Cd9Gd1YVAAAv2W5.png abe44c8ca9e81086579aa94dbfdbd4ba.jpg tumblr_oap6ixM2Y11u2sk60o1_500.jpg Jormungand Perfect Order - 12 - Large 28.jpg timgoni.jpg kasper_hekmatyar___jormungand_by_itstroya-d65c47v.jpg Jormungand-12_4-Koko-Kasper-Hekmatyar.jpg jormungand_kasper_hekmatyar_by_khoadotruong-d5db8dz.png Teenage 2INO.jpg sample-48e8759c1f8b91cc12e5302dfc42104b.jpg 360099.jpg CdAN1xWUAAAL89M.jpg 0d774cfbed3384219ca2225f5d6b45f9.jpg 360100.jpg sample-a6ac9229717ecd7fd3a42dc64249ea14.jpg CiavwZrVAAANcqI.jpg CbLhKpkUcAErQO_.png 3in.jpg 54553.jpg 3opçm,.jpg 機攻殻剣12.jpg Ch2RItVUUAAWD7U.jpg d1521df7-s.jpg 302744.jpg CiQhQZWUkAAXURh.jpg Child ''' 32c69f9d999998aef4fb82cee25108f2.jpg Lux's_past.jpg e95bc863e97bbad11772cebb95945470448a25b4_hq.gif beb9458f6da549e8e184b2fc064884be.jpg sleeping_like_a_baby_by_vertu_de_jade.jpg '' Voldëmort Should not be confused with Lord Voldemort. Voldëmort means "genocide" in German. '' 46899083_p0.jpg 310389.jpg 52652941_p0_master1200.jpg 1988331734_a842e83c_8884EC8AA429.png CVUZeN4UkAA10ue.jpg fhthjhj.png Eirenus.png fhthjhjlk9okj.png jpkljjnmil.png jpkljj.png jpkljjnmill.png OdoVodle.jpg fhthjhjlk9ok.png jpkljjnm.png fhthjhjlk.png ocjkç,pklm,..png ocjkçfedld.png ocnswx.png ocnswxjkç,.png ocnswxjkç,pkl.png opçd.png aca7adea215ebab23e17c5949eae80b8aeeae04c.png ocnswxjknm,.png ocnswxjkç,pklm,..png opçklp.png opçdxwsd,de.png opçdxwsd,.png opçdplp.png opçklpK.png opçklpKIhj.png opçklpKIhjsk.png opçklpKIhjsksd.png opçklpKKI.png opçklpKINRSWWs.png opçklpKKIPKX.png opçklpKKIPKXDEFKKFDE.png opçklpKKIPK.png tumblr_oidi2tAJVs1tr7weno4_1280.jpg tumblr_oicxpqN6Wc1uzwbyjo3_540.gif tumblr_oicxpqN6Wc1uzwbyjo2_540.gif osffcjkçfhdsjedldsx.png osffcjkçfhjedld.png Sem título-jkk.png osffcjkçfhjedlds.png tumblr_oicxpqN6Wc1uzwbyjo1_540.gif osffcjkçfhdsjedlds.png opçklpKKIPKXDESELLLLUINR.png osffcjkçfedld.png eirenus-580b24cbd9f7ep.jpg 61389845_p0.jpg C7yrJl3VQAAfS3Q.jpg Chain_Chronicle_Haecceitas_no_Hikari_serie_de_2017_-1.jpg Mxy9zcMl.jpg oookkkinind.png oookkkin.png tumblr_olcwckpg7l1u9f4wvo1_540.gif tumblr_olcwckpg7l1u9f4wvo4_r1_540.gif tumblr_ojgj5zSXV31vekk23o4_540.jpg tumblr_olcwckpg7l1u9f4wvo3_r1_540.gif tumblr_ok61jyQv2T1rvkjhco2_400.gif oookkkinin.png ' Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Gallery